Electric Transformation
by BriteGurlBlue
Summary: Plays off the 3rd movie: Storm and Logan retrieve a unique mutant who has hid herself in isolation. The girl may be young of age but she is wiser than her years and in control of her extradorinary powers. However, she is also the target of one narrow mind
1. Chapter 1

Lexi is the only character that belongs to me! This sorta plays off the X-Men 3 movie.. SO if you haven't seen it I am warning you that there is a slight, slight spoiler in here!

'Something's not right here...' A young woman, around 18 or 19, stood outside of her house, standing completely still trying to figure out what was amiss in the forest. She turned her head to the left and then to the right, her long, thick wavy blonde hair hanging loosely down her back. She narrowed her blue eyes as she started to discover the reason why nature was slightly off balance all of a sudden. She said to herself, "The formation of metal... here?" Suddenly, she turned into a large, local bird and flew up towards the trees. She was determined to find out what was going on here in the forest. She flew through the tops of the trees quickly, looking for anything strange and unusual. Suddenly, something gleamed in the sunlight and caught her eye. She flew closer to the ground to find out where the light was coming from. However, what she discovered was not a light, but rather a round metal door that was slightly raised from the ground. 'What is this metal door doing here? It was never here before!' She thought to herself, rather confused. Then, she realized what could be the terrible truth. 'Is it possible? No! It can't be.. he was given the cure!' She frantically flew off, as fast as possible, back to her house. As she flew towards the door she transformed back into her "human" body. However, what she didn't know was she had a couple visitors.

She walked quickly into her house, deep in thought. She looked up to see two people standing in her living room, causing her to stop abruptly. Angrily she shouted, "Who are you! Why are you in my house and how did you find me!"

The woman turned to look at her, "My name is Ororo, but you can call me Storm. This is Logan. And you must be Lexi." The blonde girl, known as Lexi, studied Storm and then looked at Logan.

"You look and smell like an animal." Lexi bluntly pointed out to Logan.

"Thanks kid, I don't think I could have ever figured that out considering they call me Wolverine."

"And why would anyone call you 'Wolverine'?"

"Because I can do this." Logan's metal claws suddenly came flying of his skin and Lexi quickly understood.

"So then, that still doesn't explain why you smell like an animal." Lexi turned and quickly shut the open door.

Logan leaned in towards Storm, "Do we really need this girl? She's got an attitude problem and personally, I don't think she has any respect for us."

"Logan, its you she doesn't have any respect for. Not so much me."

"You do know I can hear you, right? I may appear to be human but I have the ability to transform into any animal I wish. And seeing as how most animals have increased hearing and sight abilities, I can hear every word whispered."

Logan mumbled, "And she's a smart-ass too. PERFECT!"

Lexi narrowed her eyes, "However, even a human can detect sarcasm."

Storm put her hand up as a signal for Logan to be quiet. "Lexi, I can understand why you are being defensive seeing as how we just walked into your home without being invited. However, when we arrived we saw the door wide open and assumed you were home."

Lexi's tone of voice softened a little, "That was your first mistake. Never assume anything of a mutant you do not know. For they, like humans, will disappoint you. However, the disappointment may be deadly in the case of a mutant."

"We'll take our chances with you," Logan mumbled.

Storm gave Logan a quick, stern look. "Lexi, we have come here to ask you for your help and in return we shall help you."

Lexi turned to look at Storm, "Help me? Help me with what? I did not ever ask for your help! You are the ones who showed up in my house!"

"Listen, if you help us, we will take you back to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. There, we can help you control and develop your powers."

"Storm, is it? Excuse me if I seem rude, but I do not need help in controlling my powers. I am doing a fine job, especially considering the fact I am what you would call a mutant with duo-mutation."

Logan cocked an eyebrow, "Duo-mutation?"

Lexi nodded, "Yes. My mother had the ability to control and create great amounts of electricity. My father was able to transform into any creature he wished. He could also control animal minds. Most of the time, when mutants have children, the children come out "normal" with no present mutation. I, however, was one of the lucky ones. However, my parents died when I was quite young so I decided to take refuge in the middle of the forest since I am most at home among animals."

Storm nodded, "That is obvious. I never even knew this part of the forest ever existed. Anyway's, Lexi, we do need your help. From what we know, you are a very intelligent mutant and we need that for the X-Men. Besides, it would be good for you to maybe bring yourself out of isolation and befriend other mutants of your own age."

"Isolation keeps me out of the eyes of whom I wish not to see me. If no mutant knows I exist then I will never have to worry about making any enemies. Nor do I have to worry about surprise attacks or... visits."

Storm sighed, "I understand Lexi, but we are in a dilemma. You see ever since Magneto was given the "Cure" his Brotherhood..."

"Did you say... Magneto? So.. what I hear WAS true. He was given the "Cure"?"

Storm nodded slightly confused. "So.. you have heard of Magneto before?"

"Of course I have... except... I do not think he was really given this cure. Just minutes before you arrived I found a round metal door slightly raised above the ground. A door I have never seen before and I noticed something was wrong in the forest. I could, in a way, sense the presence of the metal."

Storm and Logan exchange worried looks. Storm spoke up quickly, "If Magneto is already here, not too far from this house then we must leave immediately, Lexi. He may know of your powers and try to use you for his next war against the humans."

Lexi thought for a moment. "All right, I will go with you. I wish the cure would have stayed in Magneto. He is playing the role of God. A role not meant for either human nor mutant." Lexi quickly packed some of her things, such as clothes and personal items, before leaving with Logan and Storm. "Storm, how did you two get here?" Storm smiled and suddenly a giant plane appeared out of mid-air. Lexi was speechless.

"Okay any questions, Lexi?" Logan asked.

"Yes, just one. How did you find me?"

Storm smiled and replied, "A man by the name of Professor Xavier."


	2. Author's Rant

Author's Note:

I believe in constructive criticism BUT there is such a thing as crossing the line especially if you're going to be excessively critical about a fanfic that is only ONE CHAPTER long so far… everything is never explained in the first chapter. As for the reviewer who wants to know why Wolverine/Logan is even with Storm… well incase you forgot HE IS part of the teachers at the school and is part of the X-Men. So, naturally if Professor Xavier asks him to accompany Storm he basically has no choice but to comply ESPECIALLY since Scott/Cyclops is presumed dead. And I wouldn't consider him explaining himself to Lexi, but he is a badass and naturally gets defensive. A badass wouldn't just stand there and let someone tell them they smell and look like an animal without replying with something other than "Yeah whatever." Also, Logan wouldn't necessarily know everything about Lexi unless Professor Xavier informed him of the duo-mutation. If you remember from the movies, Professor Xavier leaves out many small details until the appropriate time. And yes, Magneto is living in an underground location which is not really all that unordinary if you consider the fact he located himself inside of cave which was covered in complete metal in the first movie. Then he lived in the woods surrounded by followers living out of tents. Also, the purpose of a fortune cookie is to tell you your fortune, Lexi does not say anything about anyone's fortune. If you lived in complete and utter isolation you would probably occupy your time by reading, thinking and meditating, therefore becoming an expert in matters often questioned by others. SO like I have said before I do believe in constructive criticism BUT I also believe in "If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all," because, basically is it really all that fair to rip apart one chapter? Since when does a good story answer all the reader's burning questions in a first chapter that is less than 1300 words?

ALSO to the little reviewer who is ranting about this being a so called "Mary Sue"… you can stuff it because I am doing this for absolute fun! I am in no way trying to write a freaking novel here so BACK THE EFF OFF! GOD you little mary sue people write the nastiest reviews… incase you have forgotten this is a place for FANS to WRITE THEIR OWN FICS. Leave them ALONE if you don't like the damn story THAN DO NOT READ IT! PS .. omg it is SO AMAZING how you have my entire story figured out gasp How EVER did you know that I was going to make her the most powerful and that Logan would want her! NOT! She can't be the most powerful because of the fact that A- you can't really be the most powerful if your main power is to morph into animals… unlike Jean Grey and Professor X that can use telekinesis and read thoughts and control minds OR like Magneto that can basically manipulate the most used material on EARTH.. now THAT is powerful! And there is no way in hell I would make Logan want her like that because that would be WRONG considering she is like 18 and PS I don't even like Warren that much so that would be useless.. SO like I said before BACK OFF and stop acting like you're the Ebert and Ropert of fanfics! Until you can write like your Stephan King, you can take your mary sues and SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS… if every story would be original they wouldn't play off ideas that have already been established.. DUH. It's pathetic people like you that remind me of WHY I stopped coming here… you really need to stop being so nasty cuz you are not doing anyone ANY favors.

A word of the wise to future reviewers: if you feel like this is a mary sue or a terrible story than don't fing review and just click the X-button on the top right hand corner of the page and go away.. like I said this is for fun so really… stop trying to be so hypocritical.. if you write a nasty review I will bash you back because its unnecessary to bash a story that IS ONE CHAPTER LONG

Good-day :)


End file.
